The Next Generation: Belinda, Hayden, & Grayson
by Troublelover16
Summary: Third & final story in the Next Gen series. Belinda was abandoned by her parents, how can she ever forgive them, or talk to them for that matter? Hayden is growing tired of keeping secrets, how can he confess his feelings and make everything right? Grayson is running out of time, but how is everyone going to take knowing the truth? And what happens when all of this comes together?
1. Introductions

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: This is it guys! The final story in the 'Next Generation' series! Yay! **

**Until I get further along in the story, the chapter's will be in the point of view of just one character. The characters name will be in the chapter title. But, once I get the main plot(s) established, the chapter's will be longer and include the points of view of all three characters. Thanks! Oh, and right now the three plots aren't linked, they are just separate, but about 1/4 of the way into the story, everything comes together.**

**It sounds confusing, but it's not really. You'll see. Now... ENJOY! XD  
**

* * *

Finally, after all these years I have gotten rid of that awful name…Koboi. Just hearing it makes my blood boil with rage. My mother…Opal Koboi…despicable…words can't even describe how I feel about her…and my father…Mervall Brill…I don't know what to think about him. Just…why her? And why did they abandon me? How could they? I don't understand…my whole life has been nothing but filled with questions and no one to answer them. I've never had a family…but, no matter. I no longer have to worry about that anymore. I am a Kelp now. I have a family now.

It's wonderful. Unbelievable. Cameron and I have been married for a year now and I couldn't be happier. Commander Short has finally accepted me, though we do have our disagreements at times…Nothing could be better.

Well, unfortunately things aren't exactly perfect. Recently Cameron has been trying to convince me to go and talk to my mother. I don't want to, but he's not going to give up anytime soon. Seriously, doesn't he understand that I haven't seen or spoken to her since I was a young child! She dropped me off at an orphanage! How can he expect me to just go to Atlantis and be all like, 'Hey mom. How have you been for the last seventy-five years?' Yeah, I don't think I could stand to be in the same room with her.

Anyways, I may have to give in soon. Just to get it over with. Just this once and I won't have to see her again…

Well…we'll just have to see how things work out, 'cause if I'm right, Cameron and I will have a lot to deal with these next few months. Mom will just have to wait.

_ Belinda Anne Kelp_

* * *

I'm stuck. I have no idea what I should do. My best friend, whom everyone believes to have been missing for the past year, has actually been living with me in my apartment and secretly taking classes at the Academy under a different name.

That's right. My best friend. Sabrina Short, or Cori as I call her, has been hiding here. Right under everybody's noses. She has changed her total appearance too. Her once long, auburn hair is now cut up to her chin and is dyed raven black. And her beautiful hazel eyes are hidden with ice blue contacts. Appropriate considering the fact that her father is Artemis Fowl the Second. She's completely unrecognizable.

To make the disguise complete, she has formed an alias. It's really simple actually. If you knew what you were looking for, you would notice that it's completely obvious…Katrina Lori L'wof. I mean come on. The first two names rhyme and the last name is just Fowl spelt backwards. But, so far it has worked…so...yeah…

I not sure what I should do. Should I go to the commander? Or should I let Cori make that decision herself? I just don't know. But…there is one thing I do know.

For years Cori has been my best friend. We've known each other since we were young children. But for the past few years, I've felt a little different…and I'm going to tell her. It won't matter if she doesn't feel that way about me, but at least she'll know the truth.

Well, other than that my life has been pretty normal. My parents, Chix Verbil and Lily Frond, are great. I've actually had a pretty good childhood. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. I'm just your everyday sprite/elf hybrid.

Hopefully things will become clearer soon. I may just have to force her to reveal herself to her mother. Everything will be just fine….

_Hayden Tyler Verbil_

* * *

The time has come. I've known for years now that this day would come, but I never imagined that it would come so soon. I have to face the truth now….I'm dying…

Yes, yes, it's shocking, I know. But it's true. A couple of years ago I started having these weird headaches. So, I did the normal thing. I went to the doctor, thinking that it was probably nothing major. ….Was I wrong or what…

Apparently I have some sort of brain tumor. Of course, being a centaur, I have no magic, but why couldn't I be healed and live my life without any problems?

Well…two reasons.

One, apparently I've had it since I was a young child and it had gone undetected for so long.

And two…some things are just beyond healing…

So, I've taken medicines, only prolonging the inevitable…The headaches never went away…always getting worse….and now…

There's just one thing. Why me? I don't understand. I've had a normal, almost perfect life. Two loving parents, the centaurs Foaly and Caballine, and being an only child I've always had everything I wanted. I have always believed that nothing would ever go wrong.

Oh, and there's one more thing…Mom and Dad don't know. I've never told them. I don't know how to. Now, after five years, I can no longer avoid it. I have to tell them…but…I can't…they'll be devastated…I…I just can't do that to them….But, I know I have to. I will…I'm just going to wait a little bit…I know I don't have a long time, but its just not the right time…what am I going to do?!

_Grayson_

* * *

**So...Like it? Interested? I can tell you one thing... this is going to be an epic conclusion. Well, at least I think so. ;D ~TL16~**


	2. Monday: Belinda

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: This is it guys! The final story in the 'Next Generation' series! Yay! **

**Until I get further along in the story, the chapter's will be in the point of view of just one character. The characters name will be in the chapter title. But, once I get the main plot(s) established, the chapter's will be longer and include the points of view of all three characters. Thanks! Oh, and right now the three plots aren't linked, they are just separate, but about 1/4 of the way into the story, everything comes together.**

**It sounds confusing, but it's not really. You'll see. Now... ENJOY! XD  
**

* * *

I smile as I hear the shuffle of feet coming towards the kitchen. It was about time. The one day off he gets and he's going to spend the whole day sleeping. I know his job as a major is tough, but if he thinks he's going to sleep all day, he might as well go on home to his mother.

"Good morning, Cam."

Cameron yawns and takes a seat at the table and I hand him a cup a coffee. This was the morning that I was going to tell him. I just needed to wait for the right moment.

"Good morning, Belle…." Cameron yawns again. I can't help but laugh.

He looks confused. "What?"

I kiss him on the cheek. "Nothing…So what do you want to do today?"

Cameron shrugs and thinks for a minute. "Oh, I don't know..."

I smile. "Well, I was thinking we could maybe…"

"…We could always visit your mother…"

I sigh. There it was again. That one little thing that I wish he'd just forget about. Now, before I can tell him my little secret, I'll have to convince him to forget about this touchy subject….again…

"Cameron, I told you this before. I don't want to see my mother. I can never forgive her for what she's done."

He sets down his coffee and sighs. "I didn't say you had to forgive her, because I can't either. But you at least need to go and talk to her. Just tell her everything. You haven't seen her in 75 years."

I nod. "Exactly. I haven't seen her since I was a child. What am I supposed to say, 'Hey Mom, how have you been?'"

Cameron smiles and nods his head. "Yes."

I take a seat at the table across from him. "Well, maybe. I'm still thinking about it…"

We both sit there in silence….Then I suddenly realize that it's the perfect moment to tell him….I've put it off long enough. Maybe it will change his mind about visiting my mother. We'll have other things that are more important to do.

I take a deep breath and look at him straight in his eyes. "Cameron…I just remembered that I have something I need to ask you. "

Suddenly he's all interested. He leans forward and smiles. He probably thinks I've decided to go see my mother. Yeah, right.

"Yes, Belinda?"

I smile; this was going to be fun. "What do you think about the idea of being parents?"

Cameron looks surprised and he shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I wouldn't mind being a father at some point. Why do you ask…don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"…Well, no….I should have told you this sooner, but….Cameron, I'm pregnant."

Cameron frowns and his eyes widen. He drops his coffee and it falls onto the floor, shattering the glass mug.

I laugh; I had expected as much. Boy, was he surprised.

* * *

**HAHA! XD SURPRISE! Holly's going to be surprised when they tell her that she's going to be a grandmother. :D Hehe... **

**Review!-TL16**

* * *

**So...Like it? Interested? I can tell you one thing... this is going to be an epic conclusion. Well, at least I think so. ;D ~TL16~**


	3. Monday: Hayden

**Prepared for an interesting chapter...you are warned now... :D**

I wake up to the smell of something burning. I sit up in bed and my first thought is that my apartment was on fire and that I needed to get out as quickly as possible. I jump out of bed, grab a t-shirt, and I run out of my room.

I'm halfway to the door when I hear laughter. I turn and see my best friend, Sabrina Short, or Cori as I usually call her, standing in the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. There's smoke coming from the stove.

She has a smile on her face and she is trying to keep from laughing again. She fails.

"Hayden, what do you think you are doing?"

I shrug. "I smelt fire and assumed that the apartment was burning."

She laughed again. "It's not. I'm making pancakes."

Ah, that explained it…Sabrina was like her mother, unable to cook anything except cereal. She knew that too and wasn't afraid to admit it. However, that didn't stop her from trying anyways.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you please go and put on some clothes?"

I don't understand, so I look and see what she was talking about. Oh, right…..I had jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt, but that was still in my hand. I had nothing else on except for a pair of light green boxers.

I blush involuntarily and start to head back to my room. I can hear Sabrina laughing from the kitchen.

I re-enter the room, this time fully dressed. I had on the light blue t-shirt that I had grabbed earlier and a pair of jeans. Sabrina smiles as I come into the kitchen.

I open the fridge, grab the orange juice, and pour two glasses. I take a seat at the table while Sabrina finishes the pancakes.

"Sorry about that…..you know how I assume things too quickly."

She nods and turns off the stove. She places a plate of half-burnt pancakes on the table (They actually weren't that bad) and she sits down across from me.

As we eat, I can't help but stare at her. It has been a year now, but I still haven't gotten used to seeing her this way. Ever since she escaped from that insane asylum last year, she's seems…..different….

Now, I don't mean her appearance, but that has changed too. Her once long auburn hair has been cut to just below her chin and its dyed raven black. Her hazel eyes are hidden behind ice cold, blue contacts. If you didn't know who she was, you wouldn't even recognize her.

But, what I mean is that her personality is different. Sabrina's still the fun-loving, sociable elf that I met as a child, but she's changed after that encounter with Opal Koboi. At first she went crazy, apparently Opal's Mesmer had that kind of effect on her, but soon the effects of that wore off.

That's why she escaped. The psychiatrists that were trying to help her didn't believe that she was better, though she repeatedly told them so. Eventually she gave up and just ran away. And she came here to me. I'm her best-friend and, well, she didn't want her mother to send her back to _that place._

Even though she's no longer crazy, she has still changed. She's more nervous; cautious….She's always afraid that Opal will escape again and come after her. Who can blame her? After an encounter like that, who wouldn't be careful?

But, anyways, she's different now. But, that doesn't change how I feel about her.

Sabrina and I have been best friends since we were young children. I can't remember a time where I didn't know her. We've had our share of arguments, of course, but we always forgave each other. We used to do just about everything together and amazingly we are continuing that by joining the LEP.

But, a few years back, I started to feel differently about her. At first I thought it was just teenage hormones, but now I know better. I'm in love with my best friend. It's as simple as that. The question is….does she feel the same about me?

I want to tell her, but what if she doesn't feel the same? It could mess up our friendship; make it awkward and uncomfortable. But, I'm getting to that point that I feel like I have to tell her and I've made up my mind already. I will tell her…and soon.

"Hayden?...Hayden?...HAYDEN!"

I snap out of my little daydream and give my attention to Sabrina. Apparently she had been trying to get my attention, but I was….thinking….

"Yes, Cori?"

She looks at me and frowns. "Are you okay? You're not eating and you're drooling all over your food. Is there something wrong?"

I shake my head rapidly. "No, no, everything's fine." I then begin to eat, avoiding her eyes.

She shrugs and takes her empty plate to the sink. She looks over at the clock and then back to me. "Hurry up. We're going to be late. You know how irritated Corporal Kelp gets when someone's late."

I nod and shove the last of my pancakes into my mouth and wash it down with orange juice. Time to get going.

* * *

Sabrina and I get to class with only seconds to spare. Corporal Kelp gives us a look meaning, 'Hurry up and get in your seats. You got lucky this time.' We rush to our seats and soon the bell rings and Corporal Kelp begins class.

"Good morning class. Thank you for getting here on time, " He pauses to look at Sabrina and me, "Now, you all know that an important time is approaching, right? Can anyone tell me what it is?"

The class nods and Sabrina raises her hand. Corporal Kelp nods in her direction. "Yes, Katrina?"

Sabrina smiles. "Graduation day."

The corporal nods. "Thank you Katrina. And with that you all will be drafted into LEPtraffic for six months and at that time you can then choose your area of service. You could go into LEPmarine, Retrieval, Recon, or some of you might even choose to stay in Traffic. It's your choice."

Oh, yes…that reminds me…I guess I should mention Sabrina's name. Along with her disguise, she has changed around her name. Katrina L'wof. It's completely obvious if you ask me. Sabrina and Katrina rhyme and L'wof is just Fowl spelled backwards. Very fitting since her dad was Artemis Fowl II. But, even though it's obvious, it seems to be working. No one suspects a thing.

The class erupts into cheers forcing me out of my thoughts. I join them. The day we've all been waiting for was quickly approaching. Just four more months and then we were out. I could hardly wait. Sabrina and I would join Recon just like we've planned for years.

But first, before we graduated, I had to get Sabrina to drop the disguise and go to her mother. Commander Short was probably worried sick. Or maybe she'd given up at this point, because it's been a whole year. But, that doesn't sound like her. I was determined to get Sabrina to go home. Enough was enough.

* * *

That night, Sabrina and I were sitting in the living room watching some television. I found myself glancing over at her. I want to tell her but…I don't know how. I love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't know…Maybe I should wait awhile…

I decide to wait awhile on the whole confessing my feelings thing and instead I choose to go into the whole you need to go to your mother thing instead. This will be a fun conversation.

I turn the volume on the TV down and a turn to Sabrina. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Cori?"

She turns and faces me. "Yes, Hayden?"

"Um…well, I was thinking that since it's so close to graduation, that maybe you should-" I pause, this was more difficult than I thought.

She frowns and I think she senses what I'm trying to say. "I should do what?"

I blurt out all of what I have been thinking. "That you should go to your mother. It's almost graduation and I don't think that she would want to miss that. She's probably worried sick about you. She's not going to send you back. Just go see her. She'll understand."

Sabrina stares at me expressionlessly for a moment before frowning. "No. I don't want to…I can't…"

I nod. "Yes you can. It's not that hard. She will be happy to see you. Trust me."

She shakes her head. "I don't think so…she'll be mad that I ran away…I don't think I can face her…"

I walk to her and sit down next to her on the couch. "Cori. Listen to me. If you just go to her and explain everything to her, I'm sure that she'll understand. You can hide forever."

Sabrina remains quiet for a while, staring down at her feet. Thinking about it, I suppose. Finally she sighs and looks up.

"I don't know Hayden. It's just so- I'll have to think about it some more…Goodnight Hayden."

She then gets up and heads to her room, leaving me sitting on the couch speechless.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than two hours when I am awoken by a horrifying scream. I suddenly sit up in bed at the dreadful noise. What the…Then I realize that it's coming from Sabrina's room. I jump out of bed and run towards her room, the whole time thinking, _Not__ again…not again…_

I reach her room in a matter of seconds. She's sitting up in bed and she's shaking. I rush over to her, sit down beside her, and put my arm around her. I begin to speak slowly and calmly.

"It's okay….It was another nightmare wasn't it? Don't worry it's not real. Cori, it's okay."

Sabrina continues to tremble and I hold her for a while, continuing to speak to her softly. This was the worst nightmare yet, I could tell by how she was acting.

Eventually Sabrina calms down and she's silent. I break the silence eventually. "…It was Opal again wasn't it?"

She nods slowly and speaks so softly that I can barely hear her. "I don't understand…it's been over a year, yet…the nightmares keep coming back…"

She is silent and it takes me a moment to realize that she's crying. I feel bad for her. Ever since that encounter with Opal she has had nightmares every few weeks. Some worse than others, but each one was horrendous. They just wouldn't go away.

"…It's okay. It's over. Don't worry-I'm right here…"

Sabrina looks me in my eyes. I can sense pain, sorrow, and trust in her eyes. But there was…something else there too…

"Hayden. I-"

Suddenly I feel her lips on mine and at it takes me a moment to react. I kiss her back and hold her tight. I guess she feels the same way…

Eventually we break apart and stare each other in the eyes. I smiled and Sabrina smiled back. After a moment I get up and head towards the door.

"I guess I should be getting back to bed…See you in the morning."

I turn to leave, but Sabrina calls out to me. There's something in her voice that makes me stop.

"Wait Hayden…stay…"

I hesitate at the door. Should I? Sabrina still seems really shaken by the nightmare…

"Okay…"

I walk back to her and climb into bed. She scoots over close to me and I put my arm around her.

"This isn't so bad is it?"

I smile and kiss her forehead. "No, it isn't. Goodnight, Sabrina."

She kisses me back and lays her head on my chest. " Goodnight Hayden." Sabrina pauses for a moment. "I-I love you…."

"I love you too…"

**Chapter End Notes:**

** Pay attention to what happened at the end. Very important for what shall happen later. *wink***


	4. Monday: Grayson

It is about 11:00 when Cameron and Belinda come into the Ops Booth. I look up as they come in. I smile, even though it was Cameron's day off, they still managed to find the time to at least stop in and say 'hey'.

Cameron walks over to where I sat, Belinda following closely behind him. "Hey, Grayson. How are you today? Where's Foaly?"

"I'm pretty good I guess….Dad walked out for a minute, he should be back soon."

Cameron nods and he turns to Belinda. "So? Should we tell him?"

I look at them, confused. "Tell me what?"

Belinda smiles and nods and then Cameron turns back to me. "So, Grayson. How do you feel about being a Godfather?"

At first I'm confused. _What are they talking about?_ "Wait…You don't mean?...

And then I realize what's going on and I smile. "Congratulations! You two will be excellent parents!…So, have you told your mother yet?"

Cameron shakes his head. "No we haven't. We're waiting until tomorrow, because she's coming over for dinner. It'll be a great birthday surprise for her."

The three of us laugh. Just like old times when we were back in high school. Good times.

As we sit and talk I suddenly feel a headache coming on. I have time to think, _Oh, great, _and then it hits me with full force. It's excruciating.

Cameron suddenly realizes what going on and he jumps up. He runs over to my desk and grabs my medicine from the drawer. He opens it, grabs two pills and hands them to me along with a glass of water.

After several minutes the pain goes away and I open my eyes to find Cameron and Belinda watching me, their faces hold worried expressions.

I laugh nervously and try to continue our conversation. "So?..."

Cameron frowns. "Grayson…It's getting worse isn't it?…Don't lie, tell us the truth."

I sigh. D'arvit. I guess I can't hide it anymore. "Yes…it is…"

Belinda pats my hand gently and looks me in the eyes. "It's going to be okay Grayson…everything will be okay…"

I sigh and turn away. _No, it's not_, I think, _Everything's not going to be okay…_

Cameron notices this and when he speaks I can hear the urgency in his voice. "Grayson? You're acting weird. What's going on?"

"I…well, the thing is…um…"

"Come on. What is it? It can't be that bad can it?"

I sigh and take in a shaking breath. "Actually…it is that bad…I…I've been told that I have a year to live…"

There's an unsettling silence and I look down at the floor. I knew this would happen once I told them. Now they're going to act all sorry for me…that's the last thing I want…Yes, they're my best friends, but I can't stand it when people start acting sorry for me.

Belinda gasps and gives me a big hug. "Oh, Grayson… You must feel awful right now…I'm so sorry…"

I sigh and shrug her off. "Don't be. I'm fine, really. The pain will be gone…I won't have to suffer anymore…"

This brings on another silence. This statement shocks Cameron and Belinda…But it's the truth.

Cameron finally speaks. I can sense the pain in his voice. "Do…do your parent's know?"

I shake my head. "No. They have no idea. I've never told them about any of this."

Belinda is flabbergasted. "But it's been about five years since you were diagnosed…Why haven't you told them?"

"I don't have the courage to tell them…It would break their hearts. I just…can't do that to them…"

I'm crying now. I feel the wet tears falling down my cheeks. Then I lose all control.

I push some papers off the desk and they fall to the floor and scatter all over the place. I stand up from the desk and bang my fist on the wall.

"Why?! Why me!? What did I do to deserve this?! I can't…I don't…"

I sink to the floor, shaking. Cameron and Belinda watch me silently, tears forming in their own eyes. I can't believe this is actually happening.

"I…don't…want…to die…" My voice trembles as I speak.

Cameron is about to speak, when the door to the Ops Booth opens and Dad enters. He freezes when he sees the scene in front of him. He looks around at the mess and then at me sitting on the floor crying.

He looks back and forth from Cameron to Belinda and back to me.

"What's going on? Grayson? Are you okay?"

Cameron looks at him and frowns. "Grayson has something he needs to tell you. Right, Grayson?"

I frown and wipe my eyes. "No, I don't. Everything's fine, Dad."

Cameron shakes his head. "No it's not, Grayson. If you don't tell him, I will. He needs to know."

Dad is confused. "What? What do I need to know? Grayson?"

I sigh and look up at Dad. He looks worried. I suddenly feel the tears coming again. Cameron was right. He needed to know and so did Mom. I have to tell them before it's too late…

"Dad…I…I…I'm dying…"

**Chapter End Notes:**

***sob* Poor Foaly...poor Grayson...**

**Review!**


	5. The Next Morning-Hayden

**Whoo! New chapter! I haven't written anything for this story in over a year... **

I opened my eyes groggily as the artificial sunlight flooded in through the window. I lay there for a moment thinking about last night. That was some dream I had… or, I thought hurriedly, was it real?

A quick glance downward confirmed that last night's events were in fact real. Sabrina's head was resting on my chest and she had one arm across my waist. I had one arm around her, so there was no way I could move without disturbing her.

I decided that I'd lie there for a bit, it couldn't hurt as it was only 5:00. School didn't start till 7 and Sabrina looked so peaceful… I watched her as she slept, a slight smile on her face. I couldn't help but wonder if she meant what she said last night. Obviously I did, but it was hard to tell with her. She was like her mother in that aspect. Feelings were often quite difficult to decipher with those two.

After a while, Sabrina groaned and started muttering in her sleep. I swear I hear the words, 'Opal', 'Dream", and "Hayden". It was hard not to smile. Finally she sleepily opened her eyes and glanced up at me. Our eyes met.

"Good morning Cori, did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "I slept pretty well. No more nightmares."

I lay there with a smile on my face and watched her as she sat up and stretched. "That's good."

"Yes…what are you smiling at?" She had noticed my goofy smile. Sigh. So much for being subtle. I blushed involuntarily.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about last night."

Sabrina laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, did that really happen?"

I shrugged in response. What else was I to do? "I guess so. I'm here aren't I?"

"You are. So, what are we going to do about this then?" She looked into my eyes and I swear I saw an impish spark there.

"Well, what do you say about being my girlfriend?"

She leaned closer to where our noses were almost touching. "Sure, that's exactly what I was thinking."

She leaned in more and kissed me. This time it didn't surprise me and I kiss her back. We would have sat there like that for a while if it weren't for the alarm clock going off. D'arvit. Did we really have to go to the academy today?

Apparently Sabrina thought we did, because she broke off the kiss and climbed out of bed. I sighed, oh well.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of my sigh and proceeded to head to the shower. "Get up. It's your turn to fix breakfast."

"Alright." I sighed and forced myself to get out of the bed. Best to listen than to make her mad. Because when Sabrina gets mad… Well, lets just say I'd find myself being jerked out of bed and in some serious pain.

Before heading to the kitchen, I headed to my room and searched around for something clean to wear. After settling on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, I moved into the kitchen and started searching for something to eat.

Since we had pancakes yesterday I couldn't fix that, so now it was either cereal or muffins, or…

Looking closer I find that we had a few eggs left, so I decided that I'd make some omelets and warm up a couple of those muffins we had a couple days ago.

Fun fact for everyone: I'm actually a pretty good cook. But Sabrina insists that we take turns fixing breakfast. So every other day its cereal or one of her attempts at cooking. Like yesterday's pancakes that really weren't that bad, besides being half burnt.

So when Sabrina entered the kitchen, I had the table set and I even pulled out her chair for her. She gave me a look, however. "Seriously? Its just breakfast. I can do that myself you know."

I held up my hands in defeat. "Okay, have it your way. I'm just trying to be nice."

She laughed into her orange juice. "I'm joking, its fine. But really… you don't have to do that."

I nodded and sat down to eat. 30 more minutes until school. Yay…

* * *

Walking to school that morning was interesting to say the least. Sabrina and I held hands, but we didn't really think what kind of commotion it would cause when we got there.

Some people stared in disbelief; others smiled and waved like normal. I'd have to say the most excited about seeing us was Maxwell Vein. He was one of my closest friends and knew just about everything that went on. He was ecstatic upon seeing Sabrina and I.

He ran up to the two of us and grinned widely. "I can't believe it… Wait yes I can. I always knew you two would get together!"

Sabrina and I exchanged amused glances. I felt my cheeks burn red as I turned back to Max. "You did?"

He nodded seriously. "Of course. The girls and I have always thought that you'd be the perfect couple! Now it's finally happened. Congrats!"

Then upon seeing some other friends, he waved goodbye and rushed off to catch up with them.

Sabrina looked at me surprised. "Well then… why don't we get to class?"

I laughed at her reaction. Maxwell's statement had shocked her apparently. "Alright. But, hey, don't worry about what Max said. You know how he is. He tends to overreact at things like this. He gets excited."

"I know. It's just weird hearing it from him. You'd expect it to come from one of the girls, not a guy."

I nodded. "But that's Maxwell for you. Always surprising."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and smiled as we turned into history class. She didn't know Max as well as I did and was always a bit uncomfortable around him. It was understandable. Most were. He was a bit… different… but I'd known him since… well forever, since we grew up as next-door neighbors.

We took our seats without a moment to spare. The bell rang and once again Corporal Kelp gave us a disapproving look. It was pretty much a normal occurrence for us and we just shrug it off and continue throughout our day.

* * *

It was about halfway through Criminal Studies, when I suddenly got an amazing idea. I hurriedly scribbled a short note on a piece of paper. Crumpling it up into a ball, I aimed for Sabrina who sat in the next row, diagonal from me.

I smiled. This was perfect.

* * *

_Sabrina Point of View_

A piece of paper hit the side of my head. What? We're in the middle of class, what could possibly be so important that someone would need to through something at me?

I picked up the paper from the floor and carefully unfolded it. I immediately recognized the handwriting as Hayden's. What did he want? Couldn't it wait till later?

Turning around and catching his eye, I gave him a looking meaning, _what do you want?_

He just grinned and mouthed. _Read it._

I sigh and proceeded to read the note. It read:

_Cori, _

_What do you say about joining me for dinner at that new pasta place downtown? 7:00?_

_Hayden_

Oh… That's what he wanted. I was right; it could have waited until later. But it was Hayden and he probably wanted an answer now, so I scribbled down my reply and threw it back to him.

_Like a date? Are you sure?_

I continued on paying attention to the lecture, when suddenly I am hit with the paper again.

I unfolded it without question this time and smiled at what I read.

_Yes, like a date. Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to take that as a yes, just so you know._

_Love, Hayden XOXOXO_

Trying to hold back a laugh, I turned around and faced Hayden. Making a heart shape with my hands, I mouthed _Okay. I love you too._

He grinned and there was a slight blush on his face. I turned back around and tried to focus back on the lesson. But it was impossible. I couldn't help but think about tonight.

Did I really have a date with my best friend?

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So how'd I do? Who's point of view should I write next? Please review. I'm begging you guys. I had all these reviewers and now its like everyone has disappeared. -_- It sucks to be ignored.  
**

**_~Troublelover16~_**


	6. Friday Night- Belinda

**Just so everyone knows, these next few chapters will skip a lot of time, that way I can get to the main events of the story. A couple of other chapters will also skip time, because if I didn't do that, the story would get really boring, really fast. So, that said, lets get on with the story. Just to prepare you, the week is pretty much over, the first three chapters were Monday and Ch.4 was Tuesday. Now it's Friday. -Trubs**

**Chapter 5: Friday Night- Belinda**

I had just finished putting the icing on the cake when the doorbell rang. That must me Commander Short, or Mom, as she wants me to call her now.

"Cameron! Can you get the door? I'm busy!"

I heard his mumbled reply from the bedroom and then a shout of pain. I rushed back there. He was holding his foot and cursing under his breath. Faint blue sparks flew around his toe.

"I stubbed my d'arviting toe on the wall! The floor was still wet from my shower. D'arvit!"

I laughed at my clumsy husband and left him there to fume. The doorbell kept ringing. I supposed I'd just go and get it myself then. Comm- Mom did not like to be kept waiting.

I opened the door and sure enough, there was Holly. I felt more comfortable calling her Commander or just Holly, and she told be that it was fine, but she said that it was also fine if I wanted to call her Mom. I couldn't bring myself to do that yet. Growing up knowing that my mother was a crazy insane evil genius contributed to that.

Anyways, she smiled when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Belinda! Hello, how are you?"

I stepped aside to let her in. "I'm doing great Holly. Your son however, is suffering from a mild case of clumsiness. He should be out in a minute."

She laughed as she took a seat on the couch. This was the happiest I'd seen her all year to be honest. Ever since Sabrina disappeared from the special school in Atlantis, she'd been a nervous wreck. The psychiatrists said that Sabrina escaped, but how they had no idea. Holly tried her best to find her, but after a while she just gave up. There was no telling where Sabrina was. But it wasn't easy for her. Every time I'd see Holly, she was always giving a half-hearted smile.

Today though she seemed to be in a fairly good mood. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was her birthday, but with her it could be anything really.

Cameron finally came into the living room, still slightly miffed about his incident. Upon seeing his mother however, his frown turned upside down.

"Mom! How are you? It's great to see you!"

She smiled as he gave her a hug. "I'm fine, thank you. It sure was nice of you and Belinda to invite me over for dinner."

"It was all Belinda, Mom. She wanted to do something special for you for your birthday."

She smiled at me approvingly. It'd been a year since Cameron and I had gotten married and while for the first couple of months she despised me, eventually she had grown to like me. Though occasionally we do have our disagreements, but that's normal for mother and daughter-in-law's.

"Thank you. I have no doubt in my mind that the meal will be great."

"Oh, its nothing really." I found myself involuntarily blushing.

Cameron grinned widely. "Nonsense Belle, you worked very hard to make dinner special. Now, enough chitchat. Let's eat!"

After we at dinner, and cake of course, we moved into the living room for presents. Commander Short protested of course, but Cameron insisted and shoved the gift into her hands. She was thrilled to say the least. We had gotten her the latest Horri Antowitz book. Foaly had mentioned that she used to read a lot back in the day and gave us some of her favorite authors. Holly was pleased; she hadn't sat down to read a book in a long time.

But of course that wasn't the only surprised we had for her that evening. I looked over at Cameron and he nodded.

"Mom, we have one more surprise. Belinda and I have something to tell you."

Commander Short looked up from where she had been reading the back cover of the book. She raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Yes… What is it?"

Cameron took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Belinda's pregnant."

Commander Short's eyes widened and the she grinned excitedly. "What?! That's wonderful! How long have you known?"

"Well, I've only known since Monday morning."

I laugh, remembering that mornings events. "It's been about two months. I only just told Cameron because I felt the time was right."

Holly smiled and hugged the both of us. "That's wonderful you two. Let me just say this. You two have a lot on your hands now. I know you'll be great parents… Wow… I'm going to be a grandmother. Unbelievable…"

Cameron laughed. "And you'll be great, Mom. I know it."

She nodded. "Definitely. I'll babysit whenever you guys need it and eventually I'll spoil that child and send them right on home to you two." She winked.

"Mom… Don't get too carried away now." Cameron was smiling as he said this.

I agreed with him. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. For now we just need to worry with the basics. Toys, clothes…"

Holly nodded. "Bottles, diapers, the nursery."

Cameron sat there and listened as we continued to list off things that we'll need. Finally we finished and he sighed with relief. "Is that all?"

I smiled as I remembered one last thing. "Nope. There's one more thing. We need to think of a name."

Cameron sighed. "Right… I almost forgot."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Wow... I wrote this chapter MONTHS ago and I completely forgot to post it... My bad... Review please!**


	7. Friday Night- Grayson

**New chapter! Enjoy! :) -Trubs****  
**

**Chapter 6: Friday Night- Grayson**

I sit awkwardly at the kitchen table, pushing my food around on my plate with a fork. Dad sits across from me, staring at some papers from work. I can tell that his mind wasn't focused on it though. Mom was in her studio, probably sobbing or creating a sculpture to get her mind off things. This pretty much how things have gone since I broke the news of my pending death to my parents on Monday.

Mom lost it completely. She locked herself in her studio that first night and neither Dad or I could get her to come out. All we could hear was the sounds of her sobs. Dad was a little less dramatic; he managed to talk to me about it a little before breaking down and heading to his study. I just went to bed after that. There was nothing I could do, I just accepted the fact and went on with things like normal.

I'm just about to go to bed now, when Dad asks the question that everyone's been avoiding all week.

"So… how long do you have?"

I get up and put my dishes in the sink. "One year."

There's nothing but silence. I start to go to my room, but Dad speaks again.

"…I just wish you told us sooner."

With a sigh, I sit back down and put my head in my hands.

"I know I should have. I'm sorry. I… I just thought it'd be easier to not tell you, because I knew how you and Mom would react."

I pause, but Dad doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"And to be honest… I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared and I knew you and Mom would be devastated and I didn't know what to do…"

I look up and I see that Dad is watching me, trying his best not to cry. But he failed and before I knew it, I too felt the tears falling.

Suddenly a wave of anger overcomes me. This wasn't right. This can't be happening. It isn't supposed to happen like this. I jump up from the table and run to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

It wasn't long before I hear Dad knocking on the door. He calls out to me.

"Grayson… Son, please. Open the door. It's all right. Just open the door. Talk to me Grayson…"

I throw the computer science book, which was lying beside my bed, at the door. The loud bang makes my father back off and I hear him sigh in defeat and walk away from the door.

Just then Mom walks out of her studio and I hear the worry in her voice as she speaks.

"Foaly… Is he all right?... I heard all the commotion and…"

She begins to cry and I hear Dad comforting her. "Yes, dear. I think he's fine. We just need to remember that this is just as hard for him as it is for us. He just needs some time alone right now. He'll come out when he's ready."

All is quiet and I sit and listen, waiting to hear more.

Mom speaks next and I feel bad for making her so upset. "I suppose you're right, but… Foaly… Why… Why does it have to be like this?..."

I tense up, waiting to hear Dad's response. I too, want to know why.

His response comes after a long moment of silence. The answer is quite simple really.

"I don't know… I really don't know. I guess some things just… happen…"

* * *

I sit in my room for about two hours and finally I decide that I needed to come out. When I open my door I see Mom and Dad watching television, not saying a word to the other. They don't see me, so I walk into the living room and sit down in a chair.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry. I guess… I just lost it for a moment. It's hard… I can't…."

Mom gets up and hugs me, barely holding back tears. "I know, Grayson. It's okay, honey. Just talk to us about it, okay? You shouldn't keep it all to yourself. We're here to listen."

I nod. "I know. And I will whenever I need to talk about it. Just…"

Dad frowns. "Just what?"

I look down at the floor and speak slowly. "I don't want to make a big deal about all of this… at least not right now. I want things to be like normal. After all, I do have a whole year. When the time gets closer… then it can be a big deal."

My parents nod. I guess they were willing to do anything for me now. I don't whether I should be glad or upset. Gods, life was complicated nowadays.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Review please! Point of view for the next chapter?  
**


	8. Changed In An Instant: Hayden

**Finally got another chapter written guys! Well, be prepared for some interesting stuff. ;) -Trubs****  
**

**Chapter 7: Changed In An Instant-Hayden  
**

I woke up to find that Sabrina's side of the bed was empty. She was most likely already fixing breakfast, so I made myself get out of bed and head to the bathroom to shower. It was a Saturday, so there was no need to hurry. Today we could do what ever we wanted to do.

Oh pardon me; I suppose I should explain some things. Three months ago Sabrina and I started dating and since then a lot has changed. Her nightmares continued and I continuously had to go and calm her. For some reason me being in the room comforted her and that was the only thing that helped. So after about a month or so Sabrina suggested that we just share a bed. I was hesitant at first, but she insisted. Since then she has only had one nightmare and that was during the first week of her being in my room.

That problem solved, we found that the situation here has been much calmer. No rude awakenings in the middle of the night, no more being late for school. Everything was great.

Well, almost everything. Lately I'd been really pushing for Sabrina to go to her mother. It'd been over a year now since she's supposedly gone missing. I say enough is enough, but Sabrina just wasn't agreeing with me. All she says is that she'll think about it.

My shower done, I headed into the kitchen to find Sabrina just placing two bowls of cereal on the table. Well, so much for a cooked meal. But then I watched as she pulled out a tray of hot blueberry muffins from the oven. My mouth started to water. Sabrina may not be the best cook in the world, but when it came to her blueberry muffins, they were simply divine.

"Good morning, Hayden."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace. "Good morning, Cori. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I did. I believe that the nightmares are gone for good."

I smiled wider and returned the kiss, but this time on the lips. "That's wonderful love. Now I have one question…"

Sabrina tensed up, probably thinking I was going to mention going to her mother's, but I surprised her with what I said next.

"Can we eat? I'm starving and those muffins smell absolutely amazing."

Laughing, she agreed. "Of course Hayden. Help yourself."

* * *

Halfway through breakfast Sabrina started to act strangely. She wasn't eating and was poking a muffin with her spoon. To be honest she looked kind of sick.

Putting down my glass of orange juice, I looked at her concerned. "Cori? Are you alright? You're not eating your food."

She shrugged. "I guess I'm not that hungry. I don't really want anything else."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I'm positive. Well, actually… I do feel a little sick."

I stood from the table and headed around to where she sat. "Do you need me to get something for you? Do you need to go to the doctor?" I was quite worried. Sabrina rarely got sick and seeing her like this upset me.

This time she shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, really. Just a bit…"

Suddenly Sabrina jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I hurried after her and helped her hold back her hair as she threw up what little breakfast she had ate. When she finished, I ran to get her a warm rag and a glass of water.

Helping her up and escorting her to the living room, I began asking her if there was anything she needed that would make her feel better.

She sat down on the couch and slowly sipped her water. "No, I think I'm fine. I feel much better now, really." She sounded much better as well. But still I was worried.

I sat down beside her and put my arm around her. "Are you sure? Sabrina, please. I hate seeing you like this."

She nodded. 'Yes, Hayden. I'm fine. But…" Sabrina suddenly looked very guilty and upset.

"But what? What is it?" I was anxious to know what was making Sabrina this way.

She sighed. "I should have told you before. I've known for a few weeks now, but I just couldn't gather up enough courage to tell you."

Now she really had me worried. What in the world was she going on about?!

With a nervous smile Cori looked up into my eyes. She looked as if she wanted to cry, which was an outrageous notion itself. She never cried. Or at least not in front of anyone.

"What is it Cori?"

With a shaky breath, she glanced down at the floor and mumbled something I couldn't understand. Frowning, I lifted her chin so our eyes met.

"Cori… please what is it? It can't be so bad that you can't tell me. Just say it. It'll be easier if you just go on and say it."

She nodded. "Of course you're right as usual. So… I suppose…"

I couldn't take it any longer. The suspense and worry of not knowing was driving me crazy. But just when I thought I'd explode from all the suspense, Cori spoke, and with just three simple words, my life was changed in an instant.

"Hayden… I'm pregnant."

I froze, all previous thoughts forgotten. But they were immediately replaced with thoughts of what Sabrina just revealed. They were thoughts of shock and worry. Of excitement and joy. But overall I was just plain frightened. And it was easy to tell by the way Sabrina was acting that she felt the same way. She fell into my arms and I could hear soft sobs.

I held on tight and spoke softly to comfort her. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine. We will work this out. We can do this. Don't worry."

But in my mind, I was freaking out. We were both about to graduate from the LEP Academy in less than a month: Sabrina as a Recon hopeful, and myself as a tech assistant. We had only been dating for three months and we weren't even married, which would raise lots of questions. And neither of us knew a single thing about raising a child. At that moment it seemed as if reality had just come down and slapped me hard in the face.

As Sabrina began to calm down, I struggled to keep my composure. The gravity of the situation was overwhelming. I couldn't help but mutter under my breath so Cori couldn't hear me.

"D'arvit… what have I done…?"

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Now, aren't you all just so excited for Holly to find out about this? :D  
**


End file.
